


60 Little Minutes

by gemini_cole



Series: Sweet Revenge [4]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie breaks one of Chris's rules...</p>
<p>Please note: While these are the characters of "Sweet Revenge," it is not necessary to have read the series to read this one. Just a little bit of smutty fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Little Minutes

“Ooopsie-Daisy! Come back here, keys. Slipperly little suckers,” Maggie sing-songed to herself as she stooped to pick up the keys for the third (maybe fourth?) time. Humming to herself, the vodka still buzzing pleasantly through her system, as she finally managed to unlock the door.

            “HONEY, I’m ho-“

            “Shut the door, Margret.”

            “Hey baby!” Maggie giggled drunkenly, “Did you miissss me?”

            Chris’s arms were folded tightly across his chest as he stood there in the entryway, taking in the sight of his disheveled girlfriend. It wasn’t often that she went out with her co-workers, and extremely rare that she had more than one courtesy drink with them, as she really didn’t like many of them. He watched as she kicked off her heels, launching them towards the coat rack, giggling like a five-year old. 

            “Do you know why you’re in trouble Margaret?”

            At this Maggie stopped short, swaying gently. As if she had forgotten he was there, she looked over at him standing there before burping loudly and giggling. “Because you luuvv me? Because you missssedd me? You want to kisss mee?”

            Chris bit the inside of his cheek not to chuckle.

            “What’s the rule about tardiness, Margaret?”

That got Maggie’s attention. She straightened up immediately as she eyed her boyfriend nervously. Finally repeating in a monotone, “If you’re going to be more than an hour late, call home. No texting. Call.”

            Taking his phone out of his pocket, he checked the time as he wandered over to stand in front of her.     

            “Hmmm..9:30 at night. You get done with work at 6 o’clock. “ He held up the screen to show her his phone. “Look at that. No phone calls from Maggie. What happens when you break this rule, Maggie May?”

            “I get punished.”

            “That’s right. You get punished.” Taking his other hand out of his pocket, he held out one of Maggie’s hair ties.

            “You’re going to need this. You know the drill.”

            Maggie sighed, suddenly much more sober than she was ten minutes ago. Walking with as much grace as she could muster, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Once there, she went to the closet, retrieving a small pillow, used only for occasions like this. Tossing it on the floor at the end of the bed, she kneeled. Depending on how angry he was, Chris could make her wait a few minutes or, in one case two hours. Maggie feverently hoped for the former.

            Luckily, Maggie didn’t have long to wait. Chris stalked in a few minutes later. Maggie hoped this was a good sign. Biting her lower lip, she maintained her position, head down, hands crossed behind her back, legs tucked underneath her. She watched furtively as Chris’s feet crossed the floor several times, doing what, she didn’t know. Finally he came to stand in front of her.

“Up.”

Maggie straightened so she was still kneeling, but no longer resting back on her legs. Eyes still downcast, she waited for her next instruction.

            “Eyes up, Maggie May.”

            Maggie looked up at Chris, towering over her. He slowly stripped off the dark green Henley he had been wearing, tossing it on the floor, his dark blue eyes never leaving hers. Reaching down, he freed the lip she forgot she was still biting.

            “Unbuckle my belt, Maggie.”

            Maggie reached forward, gripping the belt. She unhooked it, slowly pulling it through the loops and laying it next to her on the floor, shuddering from the last time he had worn that belt. She suddenly realized he only wore it in instances such as this, and trembled. She crossed her hands behind her back again and waited.

            Chris unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Slowly reaching inside, he gripped his cock, stroking it idly as Maggie watched. Finally he pulled his cock out of his jeans, grinning wickedly at her.

            “Suck.”

            Maggie leaned forward.  Hesitantly she swirled her tongue around the tip. Carefully, sucking gently, she flicked her tongue slowly, savoring his taste. She began sucking harder, drawing him into her mouth. Knowing better than to use her hands unless directed, she went slowly, working him in and out at a leisurely pace. Humming around his shaft, she sucked harder as he groaned, in frustration or appreciation, Maggie couldn’t tell which yet.

            Grabbing her ponytail suddenly, Chris growled down at her, “fucking bad girl. Would you rather go out than be home with your boyfriend?” With that, Chris snapped his hips, momentarily gagging her with his cock before pulling back out. Gripping her hair, he began fucking her mouth, watching in fascination as his cock slid in and out between her beautiful, full lips. It was mere moments before he felt his cock begin to twitch, signaling his impending release. He pulled out regretfully, his cock leaving her mouth with a lewd sounding pop, as Maggie drew a ragged breath.

            “Stand up.”

            Maggie slowly rose to her feet somewhat unsteadily, and waited for her next direction.

            “Strip.”

            Maggie began unbuttoning her silk blouse, letting it fall off her shoulders and down to the floor. She then reached behind her to unbutton her skirt. The rasp of the zipper as she dragged it down seemed to echo in the quiet. Shimmying her hips, it pooled to the floor around her ankles. As she reached to unhook her bra, Chris interrupted her.

            “Stop. I want you just like that. Stay right there, and let me look at you.”

            Chris took a long minute just to look at her as he palmed his cock. She looked so gorgeous standing there. Ever since she had bought all that new lingerie, she had taken to wearing matching bra and panties, as well as garters and stockings, and he not so secretly loved it. Today she had worn a sky blue and black lace set with black stockings.  “ _Hopefully not her favorites,”_ he thought. If so, well..a trip to the mall may be in order afterwards. Maybe.

            “Why were you late tonight, Maggie May?”

            “An impromptu going away party.”

            “For who?”

            “That bitch Gayla in marketing. The one who grabbed your ass at the Christmas party.”

            Chris smiled benevolently at her. “Is that why you had one too many? You were excited to see her go?”

            “Yes. I’m sorry I forgot to call.”

            “What happens when you forget to call, Maggie May?”

            “You worry about me.”

            “Why do I worry about you, Maggie May?”

            A small, guilty smile flitted across her face. “Because you love me?”

            “That’s right. And because I love you, I’m going to let you choose your punishment tonight. 30 spankings, or 1 hour of orgasm denial. Which would you prefer?”

            Maggie gaped at him. Talk about a rock and a hard place. He knew she detested spankings. “Not much choice there, Evans,” Maggie grumbled.

            “Complain anymore, and I’ll decide for you and I’ll double it.”

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Maggie groaned internally. She hadn’t been punished in so long, she had forgotten how strict he could be.

            “Well?”

            Maggie looked up, staring hard at Chris momentarily as she thought about it. Finally, letting out a deep sigh, “the orgasm denial.” She could do this. At least she hoped she could.

            “Lay down on the bed. In the middle, hands on the headboard.”

            Maggie did as she was told, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it behind her head, she reached up and grabbed hold of the headboard. She watched as Chris set the timer on his phone. One of her few rules, all punishment times must be exact, as to not guess and accidentally go over the allotted time.

            Chris kneeled on the bed. Grabbing her thigh, he slowly pulled her legs apart. Sitting next to her, he slowly traced the swirling lace pattern of her panties with his fingertip, starting at the hip, working his way over to the other hip, each time his fingers tracing lower and lower, till finally he was tracing just over her pussy. Pleased to find her already damp in anticipation, he stroked up and down her slit, slowly, delicately. Gathering the material, he slowly began rubbing it against her, watching her try not to squirm as the wet cotton rubbed against her clit.

            “You like that, don’t you Maggie May?”

            “Mmmm. Yes sir.”

            “Good girl. Of course you do. Hold still for me baby.”

            At that Chris resituated himself between her thighs. Leaning in he inhaled her sweet scent. “Mmmmm, you smell so delicious, Maggie May. I think I need to have a taste.” With that, he pulled her panties to the side as he leaned in, dragging his tongue up the length of her slit, agonizingly slowly. Relishing the moan he drew from Maggie as he did. He began biting her, tiny, sweet little nips against her mound, her hips and the tops of her thighs. As he did, he watched as Maggie, eyes screwed shut, gripped the headboard tighter, her breathing becoming heavy.

            “Maggie, open your eyes baby. Eyes on me.”

            Maggie opened them, slowly, her vision hazy. She gasped when Chris suddenly ripped the panties apart, tossing them to the floor. Maggie’s hips bucked involuntarily as his mouth found her clit, his lips pursing around it as he began to suckle on it, flicking it repeatedly with his tongue till it throbbed in time to the beat of her heart. She arched her hips, trying to get him where she wanted him most.

            Knowing her as he did, Chris pulled back with one last swipe of his tongue against her clit. “How you doin’ baby? Hanging in there?”

            Maggie couldn’t do anything but moan. Her entire body felt like electricity, snapping and crackling everywhere like an exposed wire after a storm. She squirmed against the bed sheets, dying for relief.

            It was at this exact moment, as she was writhing, that Chris slid two fingers deep inside her, stroking her gently.

            “Mmmm…you like that, I know you do. Fuck, Maggie May. You are dripping for me.” Chris was in awe of her as he crooked his fingers inside her, swiping against her gspot over and over, plunging in and out slow and hard, as she bit the pillow, leaving remnants of her lipstick. Feeling her clench around him, he pulled out again, only to leave Maggie shuddering, moaning in frustration.

            “Your eyes are closed again, Maggie May. I need them here. Look at me.”

            This time it really was torture, she thought through her haze. She couldn’t take this anymore. She needed to come, needed that sweet release. Wrenching her eyes open, she watched as Chris sucked on his fingers, as if she were the most exquisite delicacy. Shuddering, she moaned as she watched him reach for the drawer next to their bed. Grabbing her vibrator, he switched it on, and then began swirling it over Maggie’s clit.

            “Ohhh, Chris, no. Too much, it’s too much, “ Maggie sobbed for breath as she clenched around Chris, arching and attempting to clench around him, desperate now for release. Everything felt raw and overexposed. She was on teetering on the edge between ecstasy and pain, and didn’t know which one was worse. It felt never-ending, as Chris held her hips, pining her to the bed.

            He turned the vibrator off, setting it aside. He knew she didn’t mean it, if she really couldn’t take it she would have safe worded. He glanced up at her as he rubbed his stubble against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, then bit her gently as she shuddered.

            Through the haze in her mind, Maggie vowed never to be late for anything, ever again. Not even a damn library book would be late if he would just let her come. Just as she was about to say this, and beg for mercy, She felt Chris’s lips against her ear, as his weight shifted. Supporting himself on one elbow, hovering over her, he whispered again,

            “Eyes, baby. Last time. Open your eyes for me. Look me in the eyes as I make you come apart for me.”

            With that he guided himself home, sliding easily into Maggie as she convulsed, nearly screaming. Grabbing at him, her hands in his hair as tears streamed down her face, she came to a shuddering climax, clenching around him then falling apart as he stroked in and out of her, filling her perfectly. Everything else fading away into the sweet black oblivion, she was only partly aware of Chris collapsing next to her as the timer went off on his phone.

            Minutes or hours later, she couldn’t be sure, Maggie woke to find herself wrapped in a blanket, ensconced in Chris’s arms. She realized he was stroking her hair, as he looked down at her, smiling at her.           

            “There you are. Welcome back. First things first: did you learn your lesson?”

            Maggie nuzzled Chris’s chest as she whispered hoarsely, “Remember to call if I’m going to be late.”          

            “Good girl. Now with that out of the way, I’m proud of you. You did so well tonight, baby. I didn’t think you had it in you to go that long. Think you could go an hour and a half next time?”         

            “I don’t know, and I don’t care to find out the hard way,” Maggie said ruefully.

            Chuckling as he pulled her closer he whispered back, “Good answer.”


End file.
